


Emerald Green in A Minor

by gaywithatouchofemo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/F, Not Canon Compliant, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-10-21 04:36:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17636117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaywithatouchofemo/pseuds/gaywithatouchofemo
Summary: What would have happened if the Malfoys had defected?Join Hermione as her summer is interrupted by two blonde haired additions to Grimmauld Place.





	1. Chapter 1

It was a dark and stormy night. Rain lashed against the windows of the house. Grimmauld Place was silent; the usual chatter of its occupants absent. A bolt of lightning carved through the night sky, illuminating the house. Hermione tossed and turned in her bed, books littering the space around her. Twelve sharp chimes tolled as the hand of the clock swung to midnight, thunder striking on the last chime. Hermione stirred, sitting up and taking her wand from the dresser beside her. She perched on the edge of the bed, glancing warily at the clock. She sighed, lifting her hand to brush the stray hairs away from her face.

_As if I could manage to sleep through that storm, she thought. I mind as well prepare some tea._

She slipped off the bed, careful to make no noise. She pulled a sweater on, covering her pyjama top. She opened the door slowly, using a quiet silencing charm to ensure that the silence would not be disturbed. She had no wish to wake the others. After descending the stairs carefully and crossing the corridor, Hermione arrived outside the door to the kitchen. She opened the door delicately, hoping to avoid awakening Walburga Black's portrait. She slipped into the kitchen, smiling.

The door closed behind her with a swish of her wand. She walked over to the fire, which crackled merrily. After conjuring a plush armchair next to the fire and she sunk into it, her exhaustion catching up with her. She summoned a teacup and placed it on her lap.

"Aguamenti," she whispered.

The teacup quickly filled up with water. She smiled to herself. She had become much more proficient in charms over the summer. Tonks had spent time practicing for the N.E.W.T. examinations with her. Hermione was quite proud of herself, she had spent her summer studying for her exams, unlike others. She summoned a book from the kitchen table, hoping to study if she could not sleep. After setting the tea aside to steep, she opened A Concise History of Potion Making and turned to page six hundred and thirty-two. She quietly read the properties of Wolfsbane, the only sounds in the kitchen were the crackling fire and the tempest outside. Hermione sighed and looked up from her reading.

"Accio Radio," she whispered.

A small radio zoomed to her outstretched hand. She set it down next to her chair, turning the dials until she found a classical music station. She resumed her reading, listening to the first thunder like notes of Beethoven's Fifth Symphony. Parallel to the music, the tempest continued at a higher intensity than before, bolts carving through the sky and thunder shaking the house. Hermione turned towards the window, glancing into the night. The fog had settled over Grimmauld Place, the street lights barely visible in the storm.

A jarring crack rang out as the fire behind her flickered a rich emerald green. Two bodies tumbled out of the fireplace, hitting the ground softly.

Hermione rushed over to the fireplace. She bent down, turning the bodies over. She paused, frozen in shock.

The aristocratic green robes around the bodies should have led her to realize who they were. If not that, the high cheekbones and flawlessly straight noses set on porcelain skin should have. However, the matching silver blond hair, although the woman had mahogany hair with a silver blonde streak spun into it, led her to the realization.

Narcissa and Draco Malfoy were lying on the floor of the kitchen in Grimmauld Place.

Hermione recovered from her shock, her mind still reeling with the revelation. She gingerly turned both bodies over. She gasped, her hand covering her mouth. Both bodies were littered with cuts. She stood up, pacing.

_Who did this? Why are they here? Wait, what am I doing wondering this? I should be helping them! We had our disputes in the past but no one in their right mind would leave them like this. I have to help them._

_Letting the Order know of this would be counterproductive, they would likely finish the job_ , she thought glancing down at the woman's prone body.

Angry red lines ran up the visible skin on her arms, sure signs of the Cruciatus Curse.

Hermione kneeled down next to the woman, gingerly unwrapping the scarf around her neck. She gently pressed two fingers the woman's neck, searching for a pulse. A weak pulse fluttered under her fingertips. Hermione sighed in relief. A faint pulse was better than none, though the woman needed medical attention as soon as possible.

Hermione shifted and checked Draco's pulse. Fortunately, his body was much less battered than his mother and his pulse strong and steady. Hermione glanced at the clock, whose hands pointed to a quarter to one.

With new resolve, Hermione turned away from the bodies and opened the medicine cabinet, pulling out everything that she could possibly need. She flicked her wand at the radio, which quickly shut off. She muttered a quick banishment charm, sending the supplies and the radio to her room.

After casting a feather-light charm, she levitated both bodies and slowly cracked the kitchen door open. She peered into the corridor, afraid to make any noise. The corridor was surprisingly silent, though the storm continued. She crossed the corridor, levitating the two bodies in front of herself. She glanced up the winding stairs. Her bedroom was on the third floor, something she was grateful for.

She slowly crept up the stairs, sighing in relief when she arrived at the door to her bedroom. She opened it quickly with a flick of her wand, entering the room and quickly shutting the door behind herself. She lowered Draco onto a divan placed on the side of the room and Mrs. Malfoy onto her own bed. She ended the charm, sighing in relief. She paused, catching her breath. She turned away from the bed, her sights set on two plush armchairs. With a swish of her wand, the two armchairs transfigured into two twin beds. She paused to admire her handiwork. She had done quite a good job, considering the circumstances. She summoned several pillows from her bed and placed them at the head of each bed. With another flick of her wand, sheets and a duvet appeared on the bed.

She quickly moved Draco to the first bed, casting a diagnostic charm. Fortunately, his injuries could be easily healed, cuts, bruises, and a broken arm. He was not bleeding, unlike his mother.

She ended the charm and rushed over to the woman. She quickly cast a diagnostic charm. Hermione winced at the diagnosis. Along with many cuts and bruises, her ribs were broken, angry red lines induced by the Cruciatus Curse ran up and down the majority of her body, and a curse had sliced across her stomach. Hermione ended the charm and swiftly removed the emerald cloak, slipping it from the woman's shoulders. The silk chemise underneath the cloak was stained crimson. Hermione hurriedly tore the cloth, revealing a deep cut across her pale stomach. She reached over to the dresser, grabbing a purple bottle of antiseptic potion. She poured several drops onto the wound, keeping a careful eye on it as she searched for the Essence of Dittany.

"Accio Dittany!" she whispered frantically.

A small black bottle zoomed towards her hand. She quickly uncorked the bottle, pouring several drops over the wound. Greenish smoke billowed upward, covering the wound. Hermione turned away, allowing the potion to work and searching for a blood replenishing potion. She grabbed a crimson bottle and rushed back to the woman's side, examining the wound. The bleeding had stopped, the wound now appeared to be several days old, new skin covering the newly healed wound. Hermione quickly slipped the blood replenishing potion into the woman's mouth, using magic to ensure that it was consumed. Hermione was concerned yet grateful that neither of them had awoken yet. She glanced up at the clock, which struck a quarter past two.

_I'll cross that road when I get to it, I suppose. More like tarmac realistically..._

Hermione summoned the bottle of Skele-Gro. Hermione would have to use the potion to heal the broken ribs. She repeated the same process as earlier, ensuring that she swallowed the potion fully. After checking several times, Hermione turned to heal some of the more minor cuts and bruises. This would take a while, as there were many and she needed to take care of Draco's as well. She flicked her wand towards the radio, which responded as the first few bars of Chopin's Nocturne No. 20 in C Sharp Minor filled the air softly. The storm outside had calmed, only the rain remained, lashing at the windows and receding to the street.

Hermione waved her wand, casting several charms. She smiled as the woman's wounds slowly closed and faded, replaced by healthy skin. She focused on not only removing the wound but healing its surroundings, especially in the case of the marks from the Cruciatus Curse. The time with Madam Pomfrey had been quite useful, she had learned enough to pass an entrance exam for applicants to St. Mungo's. Hermione was not sure what she would do after graduating, but she definitely did not want to stay home and do housework. She was never cut out for a housewife and she certainly did not want to go down that path. Hermione smiled down at her work. Most of the cuts and bruises were healed and the angry red lines had disappeared.

_Madam Pomfrey would be quite proud of me._

She glanced over at the clock, shocked. The time had flown, the hands showing a quarter to five. She calmed herself, attempting not to panic. She succeeded, mostly, and shifted to Draco's bed. She cast similar charms, happy that he was in much better health than his mother. She finished the charm and examined her work. He appeared to be in utmost health. She sighed. Drained, she sunk onto a divan by the door.

_I could do with several hours of sleep, couldn't I?_

Hermione fell asleep almost immediately, her head drooping against pillow, blankets halfheartedly pulled up to her chest.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione awoke to the soft strains of Delibe's 'Flower Duet' filling the air. She sat up slowly, wiping the sleep from her eyes. She slipped off the divan, picking her wand from where she had placed it on the floor. With a flick of her wand, the curtains slid open, pale sunshine filling the otherwise dark room. An emerald cloak flung carelessly across her bed piqued her attention. Hermione crossed the room, picking the cloak up and examining it. The memories of the previous night resurfaced abruptly. She folded the cloak carefully, placing it to the side. She glanced up at the clock; it was almost a quarter to nine. 

_Wonderful, truly wonderful, I slept for four hours. How am I possibly going to function today?_

She crossed the room to the twin beds. It was quite concerning that neither of the Malfoys had awoken. She checked their pulses quickly, smiling when she realized that the woman's pulse had stabilized. She examined the woman's stomach, proud when she saw that there would be very little scarring, if any, from the wound. Wounds created by Dark Magic were quite hard to heal completely, so she was quite proud to have healed it to this extent.

Unfortunately, she had a larger problem. Obviously, she would need to question them extensively at a late date, but she needed at least one of them to wake up. She summoned A Comprehensive Guide to Counter-Spells. She remembered noticing a spell that could manage, though it was particular to the Stunning Spell. She leafed through several pages until she located the page she was looking for. 

"The effects of the Stunning Spell may be counteracted by 'Rennervate'" she declared, scanning the page. 

Several notes were scrawled at the bottom of the page, remarking on the effects and circumstances in which Rennervate could be used. 

"This better not backfire," she muttered, turning her wand towards the woman's chest.

"Rennervate!" she cried out, backing up.

A flash of brilliantly red light slashed through the air, hitting the woman's chest. Hermione paused, anticipating the woman to awake. When nothing happened, she turned back to the textbook, intent on finding another spell.

A gasp rang through the air and Hermione whirled back around, finding the woman breathing and conscious. A turquoise bolt shot over her shoulder, a non-verbal Impedimenta. Hermione gasped, her breath catching in her throat. She raised her wand, casting a protection charm. 

Narcissa Malfoy stood regally, wand in hand. Even in these circumstances, Narcissa Malfoy still possessed a commanding and confident posture and demeanor. She cocked her head, studying Hermione. 

"I'm not going to hurt you," Hermione murmured, lowering her wand. 

"If I was going to, you and your son would be dead."

At the mention of her son, she lowered her wand slightly. 

"Swear to it," she replied, glancing cautiously at her son, whose soft snores were audible in the sudden silence. 

"I swear that I will not harm you or your son," Hermione avowed, ending the charm and placing her wand on top of a copy of Hogwarts: A History.

She lowered her wand as well, placing it next to Hermione's.

"Pardon me for my previous actions, the last few days have been truly unfortunate," she stiffly replied.

"I don't blame you. If I may ask, what exactly is happening? Why are you here?" Hermione replied softly.

Narcissa glanced at her, confused. Her icy blue eyes softened for a moment, as she looked around the room.

"I'm afraid I do not know where I am, Miss Granger," she answered.

"Oh. You're at Grimmauld Place," she responded.

"Aunt Walburga's home?" she asked, her face imparting dislike for the woman.

Hermione smiled at her expression, remembering Aunt Walburga's portrait.

"Yes, though it is currently in the possession of Sirius Black."

Her face blanched at the statement.

"I never planned on arriving at the Order of the Phoenix's headquarters," she replied, sighing.

The look on Hermione's face told her everything she needed to know.

"Yes, well, that is quite a problem. It's lucky that I found you, I'm afraid some of the others would have lynched you on the spot," Hermione affirmed. 

"Well, this will be quite a long story. It will uncomfortable for you to stand," she stated, motioning to the bed behind her. 

She sat back down on the bed elegantly, though the expression on her face showed her pain. Hermione rushed to her side as she clutched her stomach. She grabbed her wand, tapping it on Narcissa's stomach.

"Ferula!" 

Bandages spun around her abdomen, strapping it tightly to a splint. Narcissa sighed in relief.

"Thank you, Miss Granger," she murmured.

"It's Hermione, and don't mention it," Hermione replied softly.

Narcissa's lips quirked upwards for a second, fast enough that Hermione would have missed it if she had not paid close attention to her.

"I imagine that you have a very black and white view of myself and family, due to rumors and the shameful behavior of my son. I do not blame you for this," she began, murmuring softly. 

Hermione nodded, her expression unreadable.

"Truthfully, my loyalty to the Dark Lord ended during the First Wizarding War. However, there is very little to do against the Dark Lord. No one who defects lives to tell the tale. There is a reason you have never learned of a former Death Eater. But I digress, I defected after I discovered the Dark Lord's plans for my son. He wished to punish Draco for his father's ineptitude by giving him an impossible task, to kill Albus Dumbledore. It may have been selfish, but I do not regret what I did. I realize that there is no way in which this pardons me from my previous transgressions. I do not ask to be forgiven, neither do I deserve forgiveness. To put it simply, I was afraid and never brave enough to leave. I stayed to protect my son." 

She paused, sighing.

"As you can surmise, the Dark Lord learned of my plans to leave. I left the Manor with Draco around a quarter to midnight. Bella gave us a head start, we would be dead otherwise," she continued.

"Bella?" Hermione asked quietly.

"Bellatrix. My sister," Narcissa replied quietly, seeing Hermione's reaction.

"I was surprised as well. However, I have suspected that the Dark Lord has her under an extremely powerful compulsion curse since her childhood. I am not justifying her actions, she has done terrible things, curse or not. Bella allowed us to go and gave us both talismans to wear."

Narcissa reached into her pocket and withdrew a necklace. Hermione examined it, watching as the silver raven pendant glinted in the light.

"Draco and I were ambushed by Dolohov and Yaxley outside the gates to the Manor. I attempted to escape but was forced to duel. Greyback and Avery joined the fight as well. I was overwhelmed quickly but managed to apparate to away, bringing us to a cottage that I visited during my childhood. Fortunately, it was connected to the Floo Network. I chose the place that would be hardest for them to reach. Grimmauld Place was perfect. I do not recall anything after taking the Floo," she whispered, glancing up at Hermione. 

Hermione watched her intently, then nodded. 

"I woke up around midnight, due to the storm. I snuck downstairs to make myself some tea and perhaps study for my N.E.W.T.s. You and Draco arrived soon afterward. I snuck back upstairs and brought both of you upstairs. I let Draco rest, as you needed medical attention much more than he did. You were bleeding out."

She gestured towards Narcissa's stomach. Narcissa looked down, impressed.

"Are you planning on becoming a Healer? It must have been quite difficult to heal this and all the other wounds in the short time you had. You truly have a gift," she murmured.

A subtle color rushed to Hermione's face, though she was unsure of why.

"Err...yes. I am planning on taking the N.E.W.T. level Healing class. I've been studying for my N.E.W.T.s all summer. Even potions, though I don't have a teacher. Tonks was helping me with Transfiguration, Charms, and Defense Against the Dark Arts. Madam Pomfrey let me help her in my spare time last year as well," she replied.

"Nymphadora? Andromeda's little girl?"

Hermione nodded. 

"Yes. She taught me to apparate as well."

Narcissa tilted her head, her icy blue gaze softer as she listened to Hermione.

"Anyway, I healed you and Draco then promptly fell asleep. It truly has been a long night," Hermione confessed, smiling nervously. 

"I do apologize for the inconvenience, in that case," Narcissa replied. "And I'm afraid I am going only going to make things more difficult for you. There is no way in which my presence will be allowed in this household."

Hermione shook her head."I am honestly not sure what will happen," she replied.

She glanced at the clock, seeing that it was a quarter after ten. She stood up and walked to the door, ducking outside. She heard voices and Molly calling everyone for breakfast. Narcissa watched her, reclining on the bed. She came back into the room, closing the door.

"I have to go downstairs for breakfast or they'll worry. I'll bring some food for you and Draco as well," she stated.

She glanced at Draco, who was curled around a quilt, snoring softly.

_In no way does he resemble the boy who tormented us at Hogwarts. Similarly, Narcissa Malfoy is the exact opposite of what she had expected. The Narcissa Malfoy that I thought that I knew was cold and unfeeling, while the woman sitting in front of me is quite different._

Narcissa reclined on the pillows, gazing concernedly toward her son. Hermione could have sworn that a hint of a smile on her lips, something she would never have thought to appear on her face.

"You should check on him, he's been out for a while. I'll be back in a little while," Hermione murmured.

She picked up Narcissa's wand and handed it to her.

"This is yours," she added.

Narcissa nodded, taking the wand and slipping it into her robe pocket.

"Thank you," she replied, smiling and returning to her bed. 

"Do you mind if I read?" she asked, gesturing towards the piles of books stacked on shelves and tables throughout the room.

"Certainly not, feel free to," she replied.

Hermione smiled and turned to leave.

"Oi, Hermione! Are you coming? Breakfast's ready!" Ron hollered from outside the room.

Hermione slipped out of the room, closing the door carefully behind her. 

She turned around and collided with Tonks, who had overheard the entire conversation.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione staggered backwards, colliding with the banister. Her breath became erratic and her eyes fluttered as she silently panicked. She closed her eyes tightly, hoping that she was in a nightmare. Soft hands settled on her shoulders, squeezing softly. She opened her eyes slowly, seeing Tonks standing in front of her.

"Hermione?" Tonks murmured, concern lacing her voice.

Hermione nodded imperceptibly, watching Tonks warily. Tonks stepped forward, hugging Hermione.

"Calm down," she murmured, tracing circles on her back.

Hermione breathed in deeply, holding back tears. She shuddered in Tonks' arms, her heart racing.

"Calm down, I'm not going to say anything," Tonks murmured, smiling as Hermione relaxed in her arms.

She stepped back, smiling reassuringly at Hermione.

"However, we do need to discuss this at some point," she added.

"Hermione smiled tentatively and nodded, warmth filling her chest.

_Tonks is truly amazing._

She glanced up, studying Tonks' expression. She appeared concerned, her bubble-gum pink hair colored a dark purple.

"Rough night?" Tonks joked, hoping to cheer Hermione up.

Hermione smirked.

"You could say so. The storm kept me up, amongst other matters," she replied.

"Is that why I heard Beethoven's Fifth around midnight?"

Hermione chuckled.

"Yes..." she admitted.

"Well if you want to cancel lessons for today, that's alright," Tonks replied softly.

Hermione nodded.

"I'll explain later. I believe we have breakfast to attend?"

Tonks nodded and locked her arm with Hermione's, walking down the staircase.

She paused as they reached the corridor, glancing at Hermione.

"You don't plan on wearing pyjamas to breakfast, do you? I heard that we might have guests this morning," she announced, summoning a cobalt blue robe and wrapping it around Hermione.

"House colors," she added, smirking at Hermione's expression.

Hermione grimaced at her, her eyes twinkling with amusement.

"Nymphadora..." Hermione replied in a faux cross tone.

They both grinned at each other, pausing for a moment. Hermione pushed the door, opening it and entering the kitchen, Tonks close behind.

Andromeda rushed towards the both of them, smiling kindly.

"Hermione, Nymphadora!"

She rushed forward, embracing Hermione and smoothing her hair.

"You look tired, little one," she remarked, studying Hermione's face. "I'm sorry that today is so busy. Dumbledore insisted that the Order meet this morning."

"I couldn't sleep last night," Hermione replied, laughing at Tonks' expression as her mother turned to her.

"Nymphadora, did you keep her up?" she asked in a chiding tone, crossing her arms.

Tonks shook her head.

"Mum, it's alright. She couldn't sleep through the storm," Tonks replied, smiling at her mother.

Andromeda uncrossed her arms, though she glanced worriedly at Hermione.

"Well, you should both sit down. Breakfast is almost ready," she advised, smiling at Hermione.

Hermione smiled and followed Tonks to the table, sliding onto the bench next to Fleur and Ginny. Hermione looked around, recognizing many faces in the packed kitchen.

Sirius, Lupin, and Harry sat at the end of the table, laughing together. Professor Snape sat next to Lupin, scrutinizing Hermione's copy of A Concise History of Potion Making. Ginny played Wizarding Chess against Ronald on Hermione's right side, Fleur sitting between Ginny and Snape. Tonks next to Ronald, chatting with Ginny. The twins stood behind Molly, stealing food as she prepared breakfast. Arthur stood with his two oldest sons, Bill and Charlie. Percy sat with Kingsley, Professor McGonagall, and Mad-Eye, dissecting the newest edition of the Daily Prophet.

"Checkmate!" Ginny hollered, ordering her knight to decapitate Ron's king.

The game ended quickly, Ginny laughing as she was named the victor.

"Hey, Hermione!" "Hello, 'Ermione!"

Ginny and Fleur beamed at Hermione.

"Are you alright? You look quite tired," Fleur inquired.

"Hello, Ginny, Fleur. I am tired. Couldn't sleep through the storm," Hermione replied, smiling.

"Oh. I thought you had stayed up reading that book Andy gave you," Ginny replied, laughing.

Hermione laughed.

"No, no. I finished that book earlier," she replied.

Ginny smirked.

"She said 'earlier'. I was right..."

Tonks rolled her eyes good-naturedly.

"Ginny, leave her alone," she interjected.

Ginny smirked, turning towards Tonks.

"Alright, Nymphadora. Did you see the Harpies last night? That was quite a game..."

Hermione grinned as her friends argued playfully.

She was exhausted, her head spinning from the noise. She wondered if Draco had woken yet.

She sighed, considering the events of the previous day. She was surprised by Mrs. Malfoy's confession and even more so by Tonk's reaction. She had expected Tonks to be angry, not to comfort her. Even though Hermione and Tonks had a sister-like relationship, Tonks was very loyal to the Order. Her stomach turned as she imagined others reactions to the events. She sighed, attempting to reassure herself.

_There is no point speculating. My friends would understand. Harry would probably be upset for a while, but he would soon stumble into another adventure and I would be forgiven._

"Hermione?"

Andromeda's soft voice cut through her thoughts. Hermione turned around, smiling at Andromeda.

"Do you mind coming with me for a second?" she asked in a gentle tone, pointing to the corridor.

"No," Hermione replied, following her out of the crowded room.

Andromeda turned around, studying Hermione's face. Hermione glanced around, growing anxious. She reached forward, grasping her hands.

"Cissa told me you helped her," she murmured softly.

"Cissa?"

"Narcissa."

Hermione blanched.

"I'm sorry, Andy. I only did what I thought was right. They were going to die-" she began, her heart beating frantically.

"Wait, little one. I'm not mad and I don't blame you. I'm only worried," Andromeda murmured, smiling tentatively.

"I'm glad that you did what you did. Although Cissa and I have a complicated relationship, we are still sisters. I owe you for what you did."

She smiled lovingly at Hermione, tucking a strand of hair behind Hermione's ear.

"However, both Severus and I are quite concerned by the situation. The Order knows the whereabouts of my sister and nephew. I am afraid that if your friends learn that you were responsible for saving them they shall not take the news well. It is quite possible that they will blame you and distrust you. If you wish, I will take the blame for it. The majority of people distrust me due to my family, it wouldn't surprise them that I helped my own sister and nephew," she continued.

Hermione shook her head.

"No. Harry might be mad for a little while but everything will be fine in the end. I did the right thing, why should I be ashamed?" Hermione replied, her determination showing.

Andromeda smiled sadly.

"I thought you would say that. Gryffindor stubbornness at its best," she remarked.

"If that is what you wish to do, I shall not interfere. I only wish to protect you," she finished.

Hermione smiled and embraced her.

Her orange blossom scent calmed her, the same way it did when she had found her in the summer before her third year.

Hermione had come home from Hogwarts to find her house silent and abandoned; her parents' bodies stiff and cold. She had fallen to her knees and howled for what seemed like hours. She had unknowingly used accidental magic, causing the house to burn slowly.

It was several hours later when Tonks and several other Aurors had arrived, finding her unconscious; draped over her parents' bodies, the house smoldering in the dying light. Tonks had taken her to Andromeda, asking her to take care of her.

Hermione had woken up to Andromeda healing her burns, humming softly. She had sat up and sobbed into Andromeda's arms until Tonks came home from work and needed to talk to Andromeda.

Shortly after Hermione's parents' funerals, Andromeda offered to become her legal guardian. Hermione had agreed and was happy to stay with Andromeda and Tonks. Over the years, they had grown into a close-knit family.

"Are you alright, little one?" Andromeda asked.

Hermione smiled.

"Sorry, just lost track of time," she replied.

The corners of Andromeda's eyes crinkled as she responded.

"Of course you did," she replied, smiling at Hermione.

"Well, I shan't keep you any longer. Go eat something, you'll need it later," she continued, worry crossing her face once more. "Remember what I offered. I shall do anything to protect you, it is the Black way."

Hermione smiled sadly and slipped back into the room, returning to her seat across from Tonks.

Tonks tilted her head inquisitively, asking the unspoken question.

'Did she know?'

Hermione nodded imperceptibly.

'The Order knows,' she mouthed.

Tonks gasped, her face blanching. She reached across the table, taking Hermione's hands into her own.

"It'll be alright. It always is," she whispered, her already dark hair turning a stormy Prussian blue.

"Breakfast is ready!" Molly shouted, interrupting their silent conversation.

"Feet off the table!" Arthur added, grumbling at Fred and George, who both gave a lopsided grin as they moved their feet on and off the table.

She waved her wand, causing the platters of food to move from the kitchen counter to the table.

The scent of the food wafted into her nostrils, smelling divine. The meal was grand. Molly had truly outdone herself.

The table was quickly covered with platters of pancakes, waffles, crepes, scrambled and poached eggs, hash browns, toast, bagels, cinnamon rolls, croissants, English muffins, sausages, bacon, fried tomatoes, fresh fruit, scones, marmalade, yogurt, cereal, and soda bread. Pitchers of tea, coffee, milk, orange juice, and hot chocolate scattered across the table. It was truly a feast.

Hermione poured herself a cup of tea, smiling as she inhaled the scent. She filled her plate with eggs, toast and marmalade, strawberries, and hash browns. Though her stomach was in knots, she chose to heed to Andromeda's advice and eat something for breakfast.

The table was shockingly quiet, though many people whispered to each other, including Ginny and Tonks.

The silence was interrupted by Sirius's voice.

"Alright, everyone. If you haven't noticed already, there are more people here than usual," Sirius stated, smiling as Lupin and Harry laughed at his joke.

"Thank you, Sirius. This meeting was called to discuss the events of the previous night. Severus, if you will," McGonagall stated curtly, her Scottish lilt ringing through the room.

Professor Snape rose to his feet, clasping his hands.

"Last night, certain events occurred concerning the Dark Lord. He revealed his plan to use Draco Malfoy to kill Albus Dumbledore-" he began in a level tone.

"Bloody Malfoys," Ron hissed.

Snape glared at Ron.

"If I could continue, Mr. Weasley, it would be preferable," he replied dryly.

"The Malfoy's defected and the Dark Lord is furious. After Lucius's incompetence at the Department of Mysteries, the Dark Lord wished to punish his family by giving Draco an impossible task. It is said that Narcissa Malfoy took her son and fled after dueling several of the Dark Lord's followers," he finished, returning to his seat.

"Well, good riddance, I say," Ron interjected, his voice cutting through the silence.

Snape, Andromeda, Hermione, Ginny, and Tonks turned and glared at him.

"While I believe that many may agree with Ron, both Malfoys are accomplished and knowledgeable wizards, it would be helpful to have them on our side, regardless of our personal feelings on the matter," Tonks remarked.

Ginny nodded, gazing at Tonks with a curious expression.

The room erupted, people shouting and arguing with each other.

"Enough!" Professor McGonagall hollered, her Scottish lilt cutting through the air.

"Why must you all act like a babbling bumbling band of baboons?!" she admonished.

Hermione smiled, chuckling softly as several of the adults in the room closed their mouths slowly, looking scolded.

The room was silent as Lupin stood, studying the occupants of the room carefully.

"We have reason to believe that Madam Malfoy and her son are currently located in the house," he stated with simple directness.

The room erupted once again, multitudes of voices shouting over each other. Hermione heard many voices shouting, but one, in particular, stood out.

"Who betrayed us? Who is the traitor?" Ron boomed, his angry voice soaring over others.

The entire room turned towards him. Hermione shrunk away from him, glad for Tonk's comforting presence. Hermione watched him, shocked. The sweet boy she knew in her first year was truly gone, replaced by this teenager. She had never expected this sort of hate from Ron. She shuddered, realizing that it would be aimed at her if he knew.

"Well, who was it?" he barked.

"Ronald Weasley," Arthur ordered in a level tone, "sit down this instance."

Ron sat down, though he slammed his fists down on the table.

"Mr. Weasley, though your feelings are understandable, whoever did this is not a traitor. Would you have sent them back to certain death at He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named hands?" Tonks appealed softly, Hermione smiling at her gratefully.

"They're Death Eaters!" he shouted. "How can you even think to help them? Whoever did this is a bloody traitor..." he ranted, pausing as he turned towards Tonks.

"You seem to have a lot to say about this, don't you?" he replied, his eyebrows narrowing as he stared at Tonks.

"So, who is it?" he snarled. Percy stood up next to him, joining his brother. The twins and Ginny looked around uneasily as the rest of their family stood up.

"Well, Remus? We deserve to know if the house is occupied by Death Eaters and if so who allowed this abomination," Molly inquired.

Ron pulled his wand out, hate shining in his eyes, pointing it at Tonks.

"You did it, didn't you?" he shouted.

Tonks stepped back, raising her wand slightly.

"Stup-" he began.

"PROTEGO" Hermione shouted.

A silver shield split the room, humming as it protected Hermione and those behind her.

"Ron, stop this. I did it," she exposed.

Ron rose to his feet, his wand pointed to his feet, his wand pointing at her chest. Harry attempted to pull him back down, but he shook him off.

"HOW DARE YOU BETRAY US!" he hollered.

Hermione stood up and backed away, shocked. She knew that he would be mad, but not like this.

"Ron, stop. I only did what was right. I didn't betray anyone," she pleaded.

Ron shook his head, disgusted.

"I knew you were a traitor," he murmured. "What did they promise you? What did they pay you to switch sides?" he shouted.

"Ron, I didn't switch sides. They didn't promise me anything. I helped heal two injured people who would have died without my help. Do you think I did not hesitate and consider all the times Draco Malfoy insulted and bullied me? Yes, I did, Ronald, and I still healed them and saved his mother from certain death. How am I a traitor? I did nothing wrong!" she retorted, becoming angrier.

Ron stared at her, hate burning in his once soft eyes.

The room crackled with tension, Hermione's heart beating faster and faster as the seconds passed. The occupants of the room split into two sides, Andromeda, Tonks, Ginny, Harry, Severus, and Fleur rushing behind Hermione. The remaining Weasley's stood behind Ron. Mad-Eye, Kingsley, and McGonagall stood in the middle.

"REDUCTO!" he shouted, a jet blue bolt sailing towards Hermione.

It bounced off of the shield, though it weakened it considerably.

"BOMBARDA!"

Hermione blocked the curse quickly, though her shield faltered.

"Everte Statum," she murmured, watching as Ron fell to the ground, struck by an orange bolt of light.

He pushed himself to his feet, panting. He glared at her, hatred burning in his eyes.

"You've always been a know-it-all. But even worse, you're a filthy Mudblood," he shouted.

Silence passed through the room, the air turning cold. Fleur, Tonks, and Ginny were frozen where they stood, staring at Ronald, mouths agape. Most of the other Order members were frozen similarly, other than Snape and Mad-Eye. McGonagall gasped. Even the Weasley family seemed shocked by their youngest son's words.

Time slowed down, as Hermione stood in shock, her normally calm almond eyes blazing with fury.

Hermione had been called a mudblood many times in her lifetime. The sadness and embarrassment from it had faded over time, as it was often the same people who taunted her with that word. She remembered the hurt she had felt the first time, but it was of no comparison to this time. To be called such a thing by someone who she called a friend was the most painful. She looked at Ron. He stood in front of her, not at all remorseful.

She glared at Ron, grasping her wand, fury pouring through her body. She raised her wand above her head, preparing to curse him.

Tonks and Fleur rushed to her side, attempting to calm her.

Before she could curse him, his wand sailed up into the air, landing softly behind them.

Hermione turned around, shocked. Draco Malfoy stood in the doorway to the kitchen, wand in hand. His porcelain skin seemed paler than usual and his blonde hair duller, but he seemed to be healthy. He had acquired a new pair of robes somehow, as the ones he wore were black.

Draco walked forward and rested his hand on Hermione's wand arm, ensuring she would not curse Ronald. He raised his wand, standing in solidarity.

Hermione nodded to him, glancing at Ron warily.

"Well, well, well, Weaselby. I guess you need a lesson or two, don't you? Miss Granger here is a muggle-born and she is a quite talented one at that, capable of hexing you into oblivion. I would recommend scuttling back to where ever you came from," he taunted, pointing to the side of the room.

Ron turned red and slunk over to his family.

Draco glanced around the room, seemingly oblivious to the number of wands pointed at him.

"Hello, Potter," he murmured, smirking amicably at Harry.

Hermione thought she had imagined it, but Harry's cheeks turned a faint pink.

"Hello, Malfoy," he replied, giving him a lopsided smile.

Hermione had not imagined it, as Tonks nudged her, smirking.

The door swung open once more as Narcissa Malfoy entered the room, her emerald green robes fluttering behind her, an image of royalty.

The room quieted, its occupants watching her warily, many wands pointed at either her or her son. She nodded to her sister.

Turning to address the Order, Narcissa stood regally, a cool expression hiding the worry in her eyes, once again the proud matron of the houses of Malfoy and Black.

"As a famous leader once said, 'A house divided against itself cannot stand.' How can the Order stand against the Dark Lord if it splits over the smallest of issues?" she began in a cool tone.

Though Hermione was shocked that Narcissa Malfoy had quoted Abraham Lincoln, she nodded her head, agreeing with her statement.

How was the Order planning on defeating He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named if they turned on each other so easily?

Hermione sighed, her shoulders drooping.

Andromeda was correct. Ron blamed me. After what he said, I'm not quite sure I can forgive him.

"If it is such an issue, Draco and I shall stay at Charles House," Narcissa continued, facing her sister.

"Yes, Cissy, I'm sure you could. However, Grimmauld Place is much safer," Andromeda replied, moving to stand next to her sister.

"Why do we care if it's safe?" Ron interrupted, though he dropped his gaze and avoided Hermione's withering gaze.

Snape rose to feet, fixing a cold stare upon Ron.

"Mr. Weasley, regardless of your and others personal feelings on this matter, it would be wrong to endanger Madam Malfoy and her son after they defected from the Dark Lord, he stated, sweeping to Draco's side, his black robes billowing.

McGonagall sighed, stepping forward.

"Severus is correct. Though this situation may be pleasant for many, both Malfoys shall stay here until other accommodations are found for them. We shall meet later," she finished.

With her words, the room slowly emptied, the occupants heading to the upper floors. Hermione, Tonks, Ginny, Harry, and Draco remained, watching as Narcissa and Andromeda talked softly. Ginny slipped away, called by her mother. Hermione turned away, sitting back down. She sipped from her tea, trying to hold back her tears.

Draco crossed the room, sitting down next to her. He watched her warily, handing her his own handkerchief. He appeared unsure of what to do, as he patted her shoulder awkwardly.

Hermione wiped away her tears and looked up at Draco, who looked surprisingly concerned.

"Thank you, Granger," he stated quietly, pouring himself a cup of hot chocolate.

Hermione nodded, watching him carefully. Though his actions were contrary to his previous behavior, she was still wary of him. She glanced down, noticing his hot chocolate.

"You don't like tea?" she asked, smiling as he sipped from his hot chocolate.

He shook his head, his eyes sparkling with mischief.

"Unfortunately for my mother, no," he replied, smiling innocently as his mother paused in her conversation to give him a look.

Hermione chuckled.

"Yes, yes, imagine the horror, the headlines: MALFOY HEIR REFUSES TO DRINK PROPER BEVERAGES!" Draco exclaimed, smiling at Hermione.

"Oh, the horror!" Tonks interjected, settling next to Hermione.

It was obvious that they were trying to cheer her up and she found it quite endearing.

Harry slid down the bench until he sat next to Draco. Draco smiled tentatively at Harry and turned back to Hermione. He pulled out a familiar raven pendant and set it onto the table, pushing it towards Hermione.

"Hermione, I apologize for my behavior in the past. I was foolish and hurtful. I did not think of the effects of my behavior on others, including yourself. I only wanted to make my father proud. You saved me and my mother from certain death. There is little I can do to repay this debt, but I promise to start by giving you this," he admitted, looking down at the table and towards Hermione.

Hermione sat for several seconds, shocked. If someone in the past had told her that this would have happened, she would have given them directions to St. Mungo's.

She glanced up at Draco, who was watching her pensively.

He seemed to remember something.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot. It is has a wide arrangement of protective charms placed on it and it works as a Portkey. It also has calming charms placed on it, it's really good to wear into combat," he continued, starting to ramble in a very unlike Draco Malfoy way.

Hermione waved her hand, cutting him off.

"It's beautiful, Draco, thank you. I will take what you said into mind, we all need more friends nowadays," she replied, smiling as he visibly relaxed.

"Oh, good."

Draco stood up and smiled tentatively at Hermione, then walked to the other side of the room to talk with Harry.

Tonks smiled uncertainly at Hermione, who was holding the pendant pensively.

"Are you alright?" she asked quietly.

Hermione shook her head slowly.

"Not really, honestly. Today has been insane, and not in a good way. I'm glad that Draco apologized, though I was surprised by his apology," she started, placing the necklace onto her neck, turning as Tonks closed the clasp.

The pendant felt cool against her warm chest, but also somewhat comforting.

"What about Ron?" Tonks asked tentatively, watching Hermione's expression.

Hermione sighed and turned away, as Andromeda swept to her side and held her tightly.

Hermione's eyes filled with tears as Andromeda held her, rubbing her back soothingly.

Hermione breathed in deeply and sat back, wiping the tears from her eyes as Andromeda sat down next to her.

She wrapped her hands around the mug, inhaling the scent wafting from the tea. She looked up at Andromeda, smiling sadly.

"You were right," she stated tonelessly.

Andromeda shared a look with Narcissa, who sat next to her, nursing a cup of chamomile tea. Andromeda shook her head slowly.

"I hope I am not. Hopefully, he and the others will see reason. Not only for you but for us all. Cissa is right, a house that is divided against itself cannot stand," she replied softly.

"I'm not sure he will," Hermione replied brokenly. "He's never called me a Mudblood before," she continued after a moments reflection.

Tonks flinched at the word, but both Black sisters glanced at each other.

"I don't think I can forgive him," she murmured.

Andromeda placed her hands over Hermione's.

"I truly am unsure of what to say in this situation, but I will tell you that even if you do forgive him, do not forget," Andromeda murmured, rising to her feet.

"Draco, Harry, come with us, we're going upstairs!" she called.

"We're going to the library?" Narcissa asked softly, gazing curiously at her sister.

Andromeda nodded, grinning at Hermione's expression.

"There's a library? Why didn't anyone tell me?" she asked, forgetting the previous conversation in her excitement.

Andromeda grinned, exchanging a knowing look with Narcissa.

"Yes, there is. You wouldn't have been able to find it anyway," she added, her eyes twinkling mysteriously.

With that, their small party headed into the corridor, the kitchen door closing softly behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...this was a trip.  
> Sorry for the time between updates.  
> Have a good weekend!


	4. Chapter 4

The door closed, locking with a quiet click. Andromeda glanced at Hermione, who waved her hand, confused. Rightfully so, as the room was completely dark. Hermione stopped and paused as if listening for something. Andromeda nodded to her sister, who lifted her wand to the wall and tapped on it five times, murmuring the password under her breath.

The sudden bright light was slightly jarring to Andromeda, even though she had gone to the library many times in the past. She watched as Hermione, Harry, and Draco slowly opened their eyes, glancing around, shocked and curious. Tonks stood next to them, looking less surprised. She shared a quick smile with Narcissa, who looked a little more at ease. 

Rows upon rows of bookshelves towered, the tops close to the tall ceilings. Black and emerald green marble floors reflected the golden glow of the crackling hearth. Green and silver banners hung from the ceiling, faded slightly. Two sofas were positioned near the hearth, luxurious fleeces draped upon them.

She moved towards the sofa, settling down.

"Hermione, why don't you, Nymphadora, Harry, and Draco go explore. Boys, I'm sure there is something you'll find interesting. It is quite an extensive collection," she called, her voice ringing out and echoing in the magnificent room.

Andromeda watched as the four hurried into the depths of the room. Her gaze soon rested upon her younger sister. Narcissa was smiling softly as she studied the room. Other than her apparent happiness at seeing the old library, Andromeda could tell that Narcissa was deeply troubled. Not only this, Andromeda thought, as she studied her form, she must be in pain. 

"Cissy, sit down," she admonished, pointing to the sofa next to her.

She stood up and helped Narcissa sit down. With a flick of her hand, she made a quick assessment of Narcissa's injuries. Hermione had truly done a good job, though Narcissa was in need of some pain relief, due to her ribs. She murmured a quick pain relief spell, then sat back, resting against the back of the sofa. Narcissa seemed to decide to rest, as she settled onto the couch, cupping a mug that Andromeda had handed her. A thoughtful expression crossed her face and she sipped from the tea gingerly. Andromeda picked up a novel that she had left upon the table, deciding to read until Narcissa would speak. 

"Andy..." she began, her voice surprisingly soft.

Andromeda looked up, setting her book aside. Narcissa rested in front of her, seemingly considering what should be said next. She leaned towards Narcissa, studying her expression.

"Cissy, I know," she murmured, caressing Narcissa's arm gently. "It will take a long time, but I understand why you did what you have done."

Narcissa nodded, her eyes shimmering as her stoic mask broke.

"I am truly sorry, Andy," she whispered, grasping her sister's hand tightly.

Andromeda smiled, somewhat sadly, and embraced her little sister tightly. Narcissa tensed, but soon relaxed in her sister's arms. After a while, Narcissa slipped out of her arms and leaned against the sofa once more. Andromeda moved back to her previous position, sipping her tea.

"Cissy, we need to discuss what happened. What did happen? How are you alive?" she asked quietly.

Narcissa set her tea down, sitting up, returning to her usual pristine posture. 

"It began yesterday morning," she began. "Lucius came to me during the evening and informed me that we were to meet the Dark Lord immediately. I followed him to a remote location. The Dark Lord spoke to us and told us of his plans to assassinate Dumbledore. I was curious why he had called upon us, but it soon became unmistakably clear. The Dark Lord revealed his plan to use Draco to assassinate Dumbledore. I am sure it was punishment for Lucius's mistakes at the Ministry," she continued.

Andromeda nodded, her skin pale.

"We apparated to the Manor. I was in hysterics by the time we had returned. Lucius was truly shocked and called Bella."

"That cannot have gone well," Andromeda murmured.

"I ended up dueling Lucius, which in retrospect, was not a good idea. I won, of course, but it alerted him to my disapproval of the Dark Lord's plans."

"Surely he had realized that you were in hysterics due to the Dark Lord's plans?" Andromeda inquired.

Narcissa shook her head, her eyes flashing.

"Typical Lucy," Andromeda replied, smirking.

Narcissa shook her head, though the corners of her mouth quirking up.

"Bella said the same," she answered.

She became stoic once more, continuing her tale.

"Regardless, he returned to the Dark Lord and alerted him to my disapproval."

Andromeda hissed.

"I was in the library when Bella rushed in, forgoing her usual dramatic entrance. She told me of Lucius's actions and after almost destroying the floor with her pacing, she told me that she was going to help me."

Andromeda gasped, her mouth falling open.

"She helped me find Draco and gave us mother's pendants. By then, it was close to midnight. She helped us out of the house, giving us a head start."

"Did she say why?" Andromeda asked, her voice shaky.

"She was truly quite distraught. She mentioned her loyalty to her family, so I believe that was the main factor behind her decision," Narcissa replied.

Andromeda nodded, twirling her wand absentmindedly.

"Draco and I were ambushed by Dolohov and Yaxley outside the gates to the Manor. I attempted to escape but was forced to duel both. Greyback and Avery joined the fight as well. I was overwhelmed quickly but managed to apparate to away, bringing us to Edward's Cottage. I arrived at Grimmauld Place shortly afterward, though I do not remember that. I woke up earlier this morning to Miss Granger's reviving charm," she finished, sighing deeply.

Andromeda watched Narcissa pensively.

"So, Dumbledore is to die this year?" she murmured quietly.

"Yes. It does not matter who kills him. The Dark Lord only wished to punish Draco for Lucius's mistakes. Dumbledore will die regardless of my actions," Narcissa replied.

Andromeda nodded thoughtfully.

"And Bella helped you?" she added softly.

Narcissa nodded, her eyes flashing with unspoken emotions. Andromeda sighed, sinking further into the sofa.

"It was truly unexpected," Narcissa whispered. 

"I expected her to hex me into oblivion. I did not expect to escape alive."

"Do you think I was right?" Andromeda asked quietly.

Narcissa shook her head, then paused.

"I do not know. It is possible that she is under a compulsion spell, but I wouldn't be shocked if she wasn't. From her perspective, she owes everything to the Dark Lord. He helped her out of her marriage with Lestrange and He freed her from Azkaban. Her mind is clouded by loyalty to the Dark Lord," she replied, pausing. 

"However, her actions showed that she is still loyal to her family, I hope. Honestly, I do not know why she does things anymore."

Andromeda sighed. 

"I am truly afraid that the coming war shall end us all," she whispered, gazing sadly at towards the window, which showed London in all its glory.

"The Dark Lord has already amassed double his forces from the First War. This war shall be incredibly destructive."

Narcissa paused, sadness clouding her features. 

"They are only children, Andy. Regardless of your beliefs, both sides use children to further their cause!"

Andromeda breathed in deeply.

"But there is little we can do, Cissy! Neither side trusts us. You saw that this morning. They blamed my daughter! She is much more loyal to Dumbledore than the rest of us," she trailed off, though her eyes still glinted.

Narcissa cocked her head, gazing curiously.

"Speaking of children, why is the Granger girl so close to you?"

"It is a story for another time, Cissa," Andromeda replied, sighing.

"Do you truly think it is wise to allow us to stay here? What has Severus said?" Narcissa continued.

Andromeda shook her head.

"After this morning's events, I am not quite sure. I haven't talked to Severus yet, he left shortly after breakfast."

Narcissa nodded, pursing her lips.

-{}-

Hermione wandered down the row of bookshelves, mesmerized by the sheer amount of knowledge located in one spot. The library was almost as large as the library at Hogwarts. Her eyes roved the bookshelves as she gazed at the numerous books resting upon the shelf. A book caught her attention, though she was unsure of why.

A leather-bound tome located upon the highest shelf seemed to gleam in the light. It appeared to be old, as the lettering was worn and the leather was slightly worn. With a flick of her wand, a ladder appeared. She climbed carefully, wary of falling. Refusing to look down, she focused on the tome in front of her. The book was quite old, though the leather felt soft and delicate as she ran her fingers over the faded gold bindings. She lightly traced the runes on the cover. Though she had taken Ancient Runes, she did not recognize these.

She slipped it off the shelf, careful to leave the rest of the books as they were. The tome was surprisingly light, although it appeared to contain at least seven hundred pages. She climbed down, relieved when her feet returned to the polished wooden floor. 

She glanced around, looking for Tonks and the boys. The room was surprisingly silent and she assumed that the room was charmed to remain quiet. Tonks and the boys were probably somewhere else. She spotted an armchair further down the row of bookshelves, resting next to another crackling fire. 

She selected a few other books of the shelves and hurried to the armchair, carefully placing them next to the armchair. She sat down, relaxing in the warmth of the fire. She picked up a silver-bound book on Animagi. Though the topic had been covered in her third year, she wished to learn more about the skill. She hoped to be able to transform by her seventh year, with Professor McGonagall's help. She delved into the book, reading for a while, but unable to truly focus. 

Her morning had been truly horrid.

She had her own misgiving about the Malfoys, but she had refused to consider them at the time. She was proud of her actions, however peculiar. She was shocked by Ron's outburst, how he had easily pointed the proverbial finger at both Tonks and herself. He had only exacerbated the situation. They had been friends for what seemed like an eternity and his behavior was not exactly shocking, but saddening. 

She glanced over at the ancient tome, her curiosity eating away at her. She pulled the tome onto her lap, noting its curious lightness. She opened the cover, the yellowed paper rustling. She turned the cover page, smoothing it down carefully. The first page was covered in runes, which twinkled in a blueish color as she traced the page. Runes appeared and disappeared from the page as Hermione studied it, flashing in and out of sight. She tapped it with her wand, wary of the reaction. 

With the tap of her wand, the runes rearranged themselves, appearing to form concrete sentences. Hermione quickly pulled a parchment and quill out of her bag, copying down the runes hurriedly. She would find a way to translate them. She tapped the page once again and the pages rustled, turning to a section in the middle, a shining light emanating from the tome. 

Hermione jumped back, hitting her head on the top of the armchair. The tome fell to the floor with a crash. She raised her wand warily. She had spent enough time in the Forbidden Section of the library to know the dangers of books. Surprisingly, the light faded away, leaving the book seemingly empty. 

Hermione approached it cautiously, noting that the book had revealed a secret compartment, cut into the middle of the tome. It explained why the book was so light. Hermione reached forward, picking up the tome gingerly. She looked into the compartment, seeing an onyx colored pouch resting at the bottom. She poked it carefully with her wand, testing for protective wards of some sort. She proceeded, reaching down into the compartment and extracting the pouch. 

The moment she removed it, the book shook and grey smoke emanated from it, billowing into the air. Hermione stumbled back, the pouch in hand and her wand pointed at the tome. 

A noncorporeal figure rose out of the smoke, appearing proud and tall. Hermione shuddered. The woman's hair was chestnut and short as if shorn for battle. The woman lifted her head and Hermione shook, her breath catching her throat as she stumbled backward. Ever familiar dark eyes met hers, pale cheeks and pronounced cheekbones gleaming. Her robes were jet black, she wore an olive green and silver garment underneath it, its design reflecting armor of some sort. Her stance was proud and tall, but her eyes were haunted. A thin scar cut across her right eyebrow and right cheek. Hermione stared up at herself, shocked. The figure approached her, watching her wand warily.

"I knew you would be able to find this," she stated, her voice lower and more than Hermione's had ever been.

Hermione waved her hand in front of herself, lost for words.

"I'm s-sorry, but who are you and what are you doing here?" she replied, her voice faltering.

The woman squinted, looking slightly confused for a moment.

"Well, I'm you," she responded. "From the future, of course. I used a time turner to leave this here for you."

Hermione stared at her in confusion, her mind spinning.

"But that's impossible! A time turner go back only several hours at a time!" she responded.

The woman shook her head.

"The Time Turners in the Department of Mysteries can go back hundreds of years," she replied.

"But we destroyed the Time Turners last year!?"

"Yes, but not all of them. Do you truly believe that the Ministry would have placed all of its eggs in one basket?"

She turned, smiling slightly.

"Well, actually the Ministry is mostly composed of idiots, so I'm not shocked that you would think that."

Hermione scowled.

"Alright. Let's assume I believe you. Why are you here?"

The woman seemed to stare at her for several moments, then shook her head, as if to clear her thoughts.

"To be blunt, the world is going to end. Not only the magical world but the entire world. Ever since the Dark Lord and Dumbledore started meddling in the world's affairs, they brought attention to the magical community. After a while, the Statue of Secrecy is broken as the Dark Lord takes over. The Order had splintered and the majority of them were killed at the Second Battle of the Ministry." she glanced up, seeming to recall something.

"We survive, Draco survives, Tonks dies protecting Ginny, Severus dies protecting Tonks and Andy, Narcissa dies protecting Draco and us, killed by a Weasley. Harry was killed by the Dark Lord. Bill and Fleur were killed earlier on..." She trailed off, darkness clouding her eyes.

Hermione collapsed onto the armchair, hugging her knees. Her face paled as she took in the news.

"I don't need to tell you this all, as you're going to change it," she finished, hope shining in her eyes.

"I went back in time to place that book here. I had to find a way to change the timeline. The effects do not scare me anymore, as anything is better than what will happen. I found a way to bring an image of myself to inhabit the book, like a ghost," she responded.

"Are you dead?" Hermione asked quietly.

"Yes," she responded. "Though I am one of the last to die in my timeline, we all die."

Hermione stood up, collecting her thoughts.

"Alright. Do you - I mean we - know how to fix this? And are you still me? Am I also you?"

The woman shook her head.

"You are still part of me, but I am not sure of the inverse. To make things more clear, you should call me Granger. I don't want time travel to affect you too much, but it is inevitable."

Hermione paled.

"I believe that the most important thing is to stop the Statue of Secrecy of being breached. The Muggles do not react well to us. The Dark Lord's rise to power certainly does not help," she continued, her expression hardening.

"Wait, is Dumbledore supposed to live?" Hermione asked.

The woman's mouth set in a hard line.

"No, though Cissy's defection made it harder for the Dark Lord to kill him. I don't think stopping his death will cause anything to change. He'll still be scheming," she responded, a dark look crossing her face.

"The most prudent thing to do would be to show you," she continued, watching the younger version of herself carefully. 

Recognition crossed Hermione's face.

"How?"

Hermione shuddered as the figure approached her and placed her hand on her forehead. The world went black.

\- | -

Hermione opened her eyes, blinking in the sudden light. She stood in the Atrium of the Ministry of Magic. Newspapers covered the floor, bold lettered headlines blazing against the pale paper. Hermione stooped over and picked one up, reading the headline.

'Attack in London: Thirty Wizards Killed in Riot by Muggle Contraption.'

'March 13, 1997'

She gulped. A cold hand pulled at her wrist. She looked up to see the ghost-like version of herself.

"I'll be here soon," the woman whispered.

As she said that, the doors to the Ministry clattered open. Andromeda, Tonks, Draco, Harry, Ginny, Severus, Narcissa, and an older Hermione stepped into the Atrium. All eight of them looked worn out and tired, their faces haunted and their clothes shabby. 

Hermione watched as her older self listened to Andromeda.

"This may be it," her older self whispered, glancing at Draco.

Draco nodded.

"As long as someone is able to retrieve the Time Turner from the Department of Mysteries, we have a fighting chance at surviving," Andromeda stated solemnly.

Hermione watched as the older version of herself stepped up and volunteered to retrieve it. 

"Andy, I'll do it," she stated, determination flashing in her eyes.

Andromeda glanced at her sister and Severus then nodded.

"Very well. I'll see you on the other side," she replied, grasping Hermione's arm.

Hermione watched as the majority of the group, including Professor Snape, cried.

The group sprang apart as a low rumble sounded in the distance. They raised their wands, pointing them towards the sky, and chanted, a protective shield erupting from their wands and surrounding them as the ceiling above shattered. Dark figures rushed into the Atrium, landing on the floor noiselessly.

Hermione shuddered as the battle began, the small group fighting off ten times their numbers. She sobbed as the shield began to crack and at Ginny's, Andromeda's and her own cries as Tonks and Severus fell to the ground, never to rise again. She watched in horror as the Weasley family entered the Atrium and began to fight the small group as well. She gasped as Narcissa threw herself in front of herself and Draco, saving both of their lives in the process. She shuddered, hearing herself cry out in rage and sorrow, cursing everyone in the vicinity. 

The battle ended as the Dark Lord appeared in the Atrium, killing Harry Potter as Draco and her older self slipped away to the Department of Mysteries. The cheers and the howls in the Atrium flipped Hermione's stomach and she fell to the ground, retching. A cold hand rested on her shoulder, helping her as she sat up once again. 

Just as the crowd began to celebrate, disaster struck. Hermione glanced around in shock at the telltale sound of helicopters. The crowd is distracted and did not notice the helicopters until they are above the Atrium. Hermione closed her eyes as the artillery fired. A cold touch to her forehead brought her back to her senses.

\- | -

Hermione fell to the ground, her head hitting cold marble. She pushed herself up, clutching her head. She shuddered as she saw the ghost-like figure of herself, reminding her of the memories she had viewed. She rolled over and vomited several times. She grasped for her wand, which she had dropped earlier. Tears clouded her vision as she picked up her wand, banishing her vomit and cleaning her teeth. She rose to her feet and collapsed into the armchair, shaking. 

The figure of the woman stood next to her, her hand resting on Hermione's shoulder.

"Do you understand now?" she asked sadly.

Hermione sat up straight, pushing her hair out of her face.

"Yes," she replied, sorrow shining in her eyes.

The woman sighed, although whether she did so out of relief or sadness was unknown.

"Good," she replied, watching Hermione as she stood up and waved her wand, placing all of the other books into her bag. 

The figure pointed to the pouch. 

"A silver bracelet is in that pouch. If you find it necessary to summon me, you need only to tap it three times," she added quietly.

With that, she disappeared, along with the grey smoke, which rushed towards the pouch. 

Hermione, shaken, stood up and opened the pouch, her fingers shaking as she did so. She pulled out a silver bracelet, as the figure had told her. It was beautiful, though deadly looking. Two snakes were intertwined, forming an ouroboros. It gleamed in the light from the fireplace. She glanced at it warily, then slipped it onto her left wrist. 

She picked her bag, swinging it onto her shoulder. She stared down the row of bookshelves, towards the entrance to the library.

What was she going to do? It seemed almost too late if what Granger had shown her was true. The Order had already begun to split. 

She mentally recoiled. What was she doing, thinking of giving up? She could not do so. After seeing what her future entailed, she could not give up. 

She stalked down the hallway, determined to do something, though she was unsure of what.

-{}-

Narcissa woke up abruptly, as the clock sounded a quarter after twelve. She sat up, her eyes adjusting to her surroundings. She stood up, smiling as she did so with ease. She walked over to her older sister, who had fallen asleep on top of a fairly large tome. She poked Andromeda with her wand, hoping to wake her up. Andromeda woke up with a start, scowling at Narcissa, who smirked slightly.

"Cissa, why did you wake me up?" she grumbled, sitting up and fixing Narcissa with an irritated stare.

"Your neck was going to hurt if you continued sleeping like that," Narcissa replied, smiling mischievously as she returned to her seat.

Andromeda rolled her eyes.

"Sure..."

Andromeda snapped her fingers and Kreacher appeared, grumbling.

"Kreacher, could you please fetch Narcissa and me some sandwiches?" she asked.

Kreacher glared and disappeared with a crack.

Narcissa's eyebrow was raised only slightly.

"He seems the same as he was when we were little," she replied.

Andromeda nodded, grimacing.

Narcissa turned, noticing someone returning from the rows of the bookshelves. Her face paled considerably, as Andromeda glanced at her confusedly and turned to see the newcomer.

Hermione stood in between the bookshelves, her face pale and gaunt. She appeared as if she had aged several years in mere hours. Yet that was not the worst. Her eyes no longer gleamed with curiosity but appeared haunted. Narcissa had not known the girl for more than several hours, yet she could tell that something truly terrible had happened to her.

"Hermione?" Andromeda asked, her voice faltering.

Hermione took a step forward, though she seemed to be unsteady on her feet. Narcissa stood up, followed closely by her sister and approached the girl carefully.

At the same time, Kreacher returned with a crack, landing in between the sisters and Hermione.

He addressed Andromeda in an angry tone, shaking in anger.

"The blood traitors have sealed off the kitchen and would not allow Kreacher to enter!" he muttered furiously.

Andromeda and Narcissa exchanged looks, then Andromeda replied to Kreacher.

"Kreacher, could you please check on Harry, Draco, and Nymphadora?" she replied calmly.

Kreacher nodded and disappeared with a crack.

Hermione pointed to where Kreacher had been and shook her head sadly.

"We're all going to die," she whispered.

With that, she crumpled to the ground.


	5. Chapter 5

Narcissa rushed to Hermione's side, Andromeda right beside her. With a flick of her wand, Narcissa moved her to the sofa. She ran a diagnostic charm while her older sister put a pillow under Hermione's head.

"Andy, the diagnostic charm shows that there are no physical issues. She is not injured," Narcissa murmured.

Andromeda tilted her head, reading the results.

"She must have passed out from shock of some sort," Andromeda concluded.

Narcissa nodded.

"I assume something horrid must have happened. You see how she looks, Andy? Something terrible is happening," Narcissa continued.

"Well, something terrible is always happening," Andromeda replied, watching Hermione concernedly.

"Yes, Andy. But she said 'We're all going to die.' Unless she is usually this morbid, something is occurring that we know not of," Narcissa replied, waving the diagnosis away.

"You're right," Andromeda replied, sighing.

She reached over and smoothed Hermione's hair, moving it away from her face.

"Well, I'm going to wake her up," Narcissa consoled.

"Rennervate!"

A crimson bolt flew from Narcissa's wand, hitting Hermione in the chest.

Hermione groaned and sat up, holding her head.

"Sweet Morgana, I have such a headache," she murmured, seeming dazed.

She then paled considerably, presumably recalling the events of the past hours.

She leaned over and retched, though nothing came up.

Andromeda rubbed her back as Narcissa filled a glass of water for her.

"Here, drink, it will help," she murmured.

Hermione gulped down the water, sitting up and staring at Narcissa.

Narcissa was unnerved by her gaze, though she refused to show that.

"I need a Pensieve," she murmured, twirling her wand absentmindedly.

Narcissa turned around, summoning her mother's Pensieve.

Hermione leaned over the basin, tapping her head and extracting memories. She turned back towards the two sisters, who were watching her curiously.

"Pardon my language, but we are truly buggered. It'll be easier if you watch," she finished, glancing towards the Pensieve with a distraught expression.

"Hermione, are you alright?" Andromeda asked softly.

Hermione shook her head.

"Nowhere near that, but it will be better if you see. I'll explain the rest later," she responded, her eyebrows knitting together.

Andromeda nodded and after exchanging a look with Narcissa, walked towards the Pensieve. Both witches leaned over, immersing themselves in the memories.

Hermione slumped backwards, resting on the sofa. Her head hurt, she was hungry, and she needed a plan to save the world.

_The day had truly become worse. What was next? Death Eaters storming Grimmauld Place?_

She glanced over at the two women, who were still immersed in the memories. She summoned a mirror, wanting to know why everyone paled when they saw her. She gasped at her own reflection, dropping the mirror. She stood up, fixing the mirror with a flick of her hand. She looked much more like her older self, other than her haircut and the lack of scars. Her skin was paler than usual and her eyes appeared to be hollow, no longer bright. She glared at her reflection, picking her bag off the floor and setting it onto the sofa. She banished the mirror and waited for the sisters.

Several minutes later, both sisters emerged from the Pensieve shuddering. Andromeda leaned over and vomited, while Narcissa held back her hair. Both sisters had blanched considerably and their eyes glistened. Narcissa helped her sister to the sofa, where Andromeda reclined on, drinking the water which her sister had offered her.

Narcissa gazed at Hermione, her eyes sparkling in the light of the fireplace.

"What shall we do?" she asked quietly, gesturing to the Pensieve. "We cannot allow this to occur."

Hermione nodded, twirling her wand.

"No, we cannot. As you said, a house divided against itself cannot stand. It was evident in that timeline that the Order had splintered, as I fear it shall in this timeline as well."

As Hermione responded, the ground shook ominously. Andromeda stood up, fear shining in her eyes.

"INTRUDERS IN THE HOUSE! INTRUDERS IN THE HOUSE!" Kreacher wailed, popping back into the room with Harry, Tonks, and Draco at his side.

Andromeda cursed under her breath, gaining several looks from Tonks and Harry.

Narcissa glanced at the door then back at her sister.

"Is that what I think it is?" she asked, her eyes widening slightly.

Andromeda nodded furtively. Narcissa gasped.

"Someone wandered outside and left the front door open, voiding the protective wards," she replied, cursing mercilessly.

Narcissa grabbed a pillow, preparing to make a Portkey. Andromeda shook her head.

"Cissy, you can't do that inside this room. We need to leave the room in order to leave the house."

Hermione swallowed, her stomach turning once again. Andromeda walked towards the door, the remaining people following. Hermione stood next to Harry and Draco, directly behind Tonks and Narcissa. She grasped her wand, recalling all of the hexes and curses she learned over the summer. The door swung open quietly, into an empty corridor. Hermione glanced at Andromeda curiously, who shook her head. She slipped out of the room, pausing in the hallway, her wand raised.

As quickly as they had appeared, black fog filled the hallway. Hermione waved her wand, bringing a pale light into the hallway. She backed up, finding herself next to Narcissa. A bolt of red light soared over their heads and shouts filled the air. The chaos intensified as hooded figures poured into the room. The Weasleys ran into the room from the other side, Ginny and Ron rushing to her and Harry’s sides.

“PROTEGO!” Andromeda yelled as bolts of different colored light started flying across the hall.

"PROTEGO!" Hermione shouted, along with many of the others.

A silver shield split the hall in half, illuminating the faces of those on the other side.

"CRUCIO!" a deep voice boomed in response, a jet of red light crackling as it hit the shields.

The shield shuddered as the duels began and the floor began to crackle with the sheer amount of magic being used.

A hex hit Hermione and she stumbled, falling to the ground. She pushed herself up carefully, watching the duels around her. Her hand closed around her wand and she rose to her feet, shooting a hex in Dolohov’s general direction. 

A hand pulled on the back of her robes, pushing her down as a blue bolt flew directly where her head was previously. Hermione spun around, surprised to see Narcissa, who used a nicely placed Confringo to blast someone out of the way. Andromeda rushed from her side, rushing over to Tonks, who had been hit by a harmful curse and was bleeding from her abdomen.

“GO!” Andromeda shouted, grabbing onto Harry, Draco, Ginny, and Tonks and apparating away with a crack.

Hermione nodded, distracted by the advancing row of figures. She ducked as a silver bolt sailed over her head.

“STUPEFY!” She yelled, feeling relieved as it hit one of the figures, who crumpled to the ground.

Hermione backed up, directly into Narcissa. Hermione closed her eyes and pulled her towards her, trying to apparate. Hermione cried out as someone grabbed onto her own arm, trying to pull away. She felt a moment of relief when they apparated, though it disappeared as she felt the unknown person’s hand on her arm.

With a loud crack, she landed harshly, her leg folding under her. She rolled over, brushing the dirt off of her hands. She looked up and saw Narcissa walk over to her and offer her arm. Hermione groaned, slowly sitting up with Narcissa's help. Her leg stung as she rose to her feet, pointing her wand at the figure on the ground. Narcissa stepped forward, prodding the body with her wand.

“It’s the youngest Weasley boy,” she murmured, stepping aside.

Hermione nodded, inhaling sharply, then murmured several spells, healing her leg as best as she could. That was going to be an issue, but she would make due. She glanced around, noting the thick canopy of branches blocking out the sun.

“We’re in the Forest of Dean,” she stated, realizing where she had brought them.

Narcissa nodded.

“It was a good decision. Very few people would think that we would have gone here,” Narcissa replied, setting up protective wards in their general area.

Hermione glanced around, spotting her bag in a nearby bush.

"Accio bag," she muttered.

The bag flew into her outstretched hand, making a clanking sound as she caught it.

Narcissa turned to her with a raised eyebrow.

"What exactly is in that?" she inquired.

Hermione smiled slightly, reaching into the bag in search of something.

"Many things," she replied, "But ever since the Quidditch World Cup, I've had this."

She pulled the tent out of the bag, tossing it onto the ground. In its current form, it was the size of a handkerchief. 

Narcissa nodded and gestured towards Ron.

"What would you like to do about him? He is knocked out, for now. Considering the circumstances, I believe it would be best to leave him such until we have dealt with several other matters, including our survival," she stated.

"And I agree. Let's move him out of the way," she replied, lifting her wand and relocating him away from the area in which the tent would be.

As she ceased the spell, she sank to the ground, her head throbbing. She clutched her head in her hands and closed her eyes, trying to fight off sudden nausea. The usual sounds of the woods became muffled, and Hermione did not notice as Narcissa rushed to her side nor when the world slowly faded to grey.


End file.
